New Z Fighters
The Dragon Fighters, also known as the New Z Fighters is a team of the strongest warriors on Earth brought together by its government tasked to defend against threats that endanger the plantet and its allies. The Dragon Team is also tasked with keeping the power of the Dragon Balls out of the hands of those who wish to use it for evil. Unlike the original Z Fighters, this team is actually an organized unit that answers to higher-ups and performs missions. Despite being an organized unit, they do not have a designated leader nor particular positions. Some members will act on their own accord in order to fill out their own agenda or reach a certain goal. Over the years, their ranks bolstered and changed due to the addition of former enemies and newfound allies. Biography Formation The idea to create a team to protect the Earth came from Queen Tails sometime after the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament. Soon after she recruits the Saiyan hybrid siblings, Riku and Chizu as well as the descendant of Goku, Tora. Tails confronted Pan and her grandson, Goku Jr. about the idea; coaxing Pan into training the new heroes and allowing Goku Jr. to join. Pan agrees and takes on Riku, Chizu and Tora, along with Goku Jr. and his friend, Puck, as her students. These five youths would officially form the Dragon Team. For their training, the five Fighters carried out missions assigned to them by Pan. Goku Jr. would go to The Lookout, to meet the guardian, Dende and his daughters: Cello and Ocarina. Goku Jr. convinces Cello to compete in the 65th World Martial Arts Tournament. Years later at the at the tournament, all five of the members get to compete in the tournament along with Cello, Vegeta Jr. and an Earthling named Cashu. Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. make it to the final round with latter coming out victorious. After the tournament, the Dragon Team was called to confront a threat attacking a nearby island. The threat turned out to be a returning Lord Yao looking to get revenge on Goku Jr. for defeating him. Cello and Cashu would accompany the Fighters, joining the team. The Dragon Fighters would be pushed to the limit by Yao and his minions; forcing Goku Jr. to ascend to Super Saiyan 2 to destroy the demon king. With their king dead, Manba, Susha and Torga surrender themselves for capture. Attack of Kuriza The New Z Fighters come together first against Cella. While it was the first major conflict they've faced, it is one the few large gatherings. Members Primary Members *Goku Jr. - The main character and founding member of the Dragon Fighters. He is one of the most powerful members of the team, often taking up the role as champion; facing the most powerful enemy after his teammates are beaten or incapacitated (sometimes due to him entering the fray much later than his allies for various reasons). Other that being the team's champion, Goku Jr. takes up a mentor role as he enters adulthood and younger members join. *Puck - Goku Jr.'s best friend and former classmate, Puck was initially just Goku Jr.'s training partner for the World Martial Arts Tournament but joined somewhat reluctantly, becoming a founding member. Though not as powerful as some of his teammates, Puck is often the one to hold off the most powerful until his stronger allies arrive or recover. *Riku - A Saiyan/Earthling hybrid from Earth and brother of Chizu, Riku is a founding member recruited by Queen Tails. Earlier in the series, he is often the comic relief. But as the series progresses and Riku reached new levels of power, Riku sometimes took on the roll of champion in the absence of Goku Jr. or Vegeta Jr. *Chizu - A Saiyan/Earthling hybrid from Earth and younger sister of Riku, Chizu is a founding member recruited by Queen Tails along with her brother. Though not as strong as some of her other teammates, Chizu did take the leadership role earlier in the series. Her headstrong attitude kept the team focused on their goals and helped lead them through troubling situations. *Tora - A Saiyan/Earthling hybrid from Sadala, Tora is a descendant of Goku and founding member of the Dragon Fighters. An experienced warrior, Tora often played a small mentoring role to his younger teammates. Tora is a strategist, laying out plans that could help bring the team to victory and giving the repercussions of risky actions. *Cello - A Namekian daughter of Dende, Cello joined the team after the 65th World Martial Arts Tournament at the request of Goku Jr. She special abilities thanks to her training under the guardian of Earth make her a valueable member of the team. *Cashu - The Earthling descendant of Krillin, Cashu joined the team after the 65th World Martial Arts Tournament at the request of Goku Jr. A master martial artist, Cashu understands the weaknesses, strengths and potential of his opponents and allies. His extensive knowledge of ''ki, ''healing, as well as his supply of Senzu Beans helps bring the team to victory. *Ryu - A Saiyan/Earthling hybrid from Sadala, Ryu is a descendant of Goku. Aiding the team in the final moments of the battle against Kuriza, Ryu became a valued member of the team. During the War on Sadala, Ryu and Nasu would fuse to become Nayu, taking the role as champion after Goku Jr.'s apparent death. *Sharotto - A Saiyan from the planet Sadala, Sharotto is a talented and renown soldier on her home planet. Sharotto and her siblings encountered the Dragon Fighters during their search for the Dragon Balls. The two groups promised to have a rematch a year after their intial encounter. They assisted the Dragon Fighters in their fight with Cella after their rematch was interrupted. Sharrotto begrudgedly joined the team after Asper was infected with the Cyberus Virus and they needed the cure from Queen Tails. After enterin adulthood, Sharotto began to mentor the younger generation. *Salla - A Saiyan from the planet Sadala, Salla is one of the most powerful characters on the team. Salla and his sisters encountered the Dragon Fighters during their search for the Dragon Balls. The two groups promised to have a rematch a year after their intial encounter. Salla stepped in to fight with Cella after their rematch was interrupted. Salla begrudgedly joined the team after Asper was infected with the Cyberus Virus and they needed the cure from Queen Tails. During the War on Sadala, Salla took on the role as leader to overthrow the corrupt Vegeta Jr. *Asper - A Saiyan from the planet Sadala, Asper is a renown soldier on her home planet. Asper and her siblings encountered the Dragon Fighters during their search for the Dragon Balls. The two groups promised to have a rematch a year after their intial encounter. They assisted the Dragon Fighters in their fight with Cella after their rematch was interrupted. Asper joined the team after her siblings pledged their loyalty to Queen Tails in order to cure when her was infected with the Cyberus Virus. *Vegeta Jr. - The rival to Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr. is one of the most powerful members of the Dragon Fighters. Joining some time after the Attack of Kuriza, Vegeta Jr. was blackmailed into joining after Queen Tails threatened to ban Capsule Corp. products and seize their assests. Vegeta Jr. would leave the group after being detained for his crimes on Sadala, but would return to help battle the demon god Aqua, even becoming the Supreme Kai by fusing with Shin. Vegeta Jr. is often fighting on par with Goku Jr., surpassing him several times, making him the champion of the team. *Redick - The Saiyan/Earthling hybrid descendant of Vegeta, Redick was blackmailed into joining after Queen Tails threatened to ban Capsule Corp. products and seize their assests. As the president of Capsule Corporation, Redick helps fund the team, provides gadgets, and helps pays for collateral damage. Redick does retire from fighting but does still help out occasionally. *Cella - Initially a foe, Cella is a bioengineered warrior designed by the Red Rover to help take over the world. After being beaten to near death and taken care of by Tora, Cella had a change of heart and helped the team defeat her creators. Cella was the strongest member of the team for a time, becoming the teams reluctant champion. *Vetora - A former dangerous foe, Vetora is a bioengineered warrior designed by the Red Rover to destroy the Dragon Fighters and help take over the world. Revolting against her creators, Vetora joined the Dragon Team and helped defeat her creators. She does not fight quite often, opting to support them as vice president of Capsule Corp., but will step in if needed as one of the most strongest members of the team. *Rigor - The Saiyan/Hybrid descendant of Vegeta, Rigor was initially a very dangerous foe. After being defeated by Cella, Rigor joined the team as an alternative of being locked away forever. As the series progressed, Rigor became the comic relief. *Nasu - A Saiyan from the planet Sadala, Nasu is a captain in the Sadala Forces. Nasu joined the Dragon Fighters in order to overthrow the corrupt Vegeta Jr. During the War on Sadala,Nasu and Ryu would fuse to become Nayu, taking the role as champion after Goku Jr.'s apparent death. Category:Organization Category:Teams